Collage Troubles
by xGuardianxAngelsx
Summary: Clementine & Luke go to collage, and become roommates, but some troubles happen.
1. Week 1, Day 1

[Lukes POV]

"Todays the day." Said Nick with excitement, pushing on Lukes shoulder.

"Yea..." I Said with a deep sigh.

"Hey, whats up with you? Thought you were excited?" Nick said staring out the car window.

"I am," I said anxiously.

"Do not mess this up Luke!" Nick said

"Im not." I said staring out the window.

"Mom Dad? You didn't have to drive us here." Nick said,

"I had to my Baby is going to collage!" Nicks mother said.

I grabbed my IPod, and started playing music. I closed my eyes, and laid my head down.

I woke up at the feel of Nick shaking me. "Were here!" Nick said.

I got up and jumped out of the car.

Grabbing my backpack, and case. And I started walking, waving goodbye to Nicks parents. Nicks mom cried. But Nick got her to stop.

[Clementines POV]

"Come on Lee!" I said while running towards the Doors.

"Im coming Clem! Lee said while walking and opening the door for her.

I ran up to the receptionist desk.

"Your room key." The Nice Lady said and handed me the key.

I ran towards my room, with Lee following from behind.

I opened my room, and was greeted by a man, with a red cap.

"Your my roommate?" I asked surprised

"No," Nick said.

"Then...what are you doing in here?" I asked confused.

"Nick y'all talkin' to your self or?"

And this tall handsome guy with. Brown hair, big beautiful brown eyes, and A adorable smile. Stepped out into the living room.

"H-hi!" I said while stuttering on my words

"Hey, My names Luke, this is Nick." He said, while giving me a smile.

"I'm Clementine" I said

Luke smiled when he heard my name. "That names so beautiful." He said while scratching the back of his head.

I was in shock of what he said. I started blushing.

"Aahem.." Lee cleared his throat as he walked in the room. I looked at him, with a smile.

"This is my Dad Lee Everett." I said while hugging him sideways.

"Y-y-your Dad?" Luke said stuttering on his words.

"Yes." Lee said while holding out his hand. Luke walked up to Lee and shook his hand and nodded.

"Luke, Right? You got a nice grip. You play any sports?" Lee asked.  
"Actua-," Luke got cut off by Nick.

"We have a business, Luke is a pro! Boxer." Nick said while leaning on Lukes shoulder.

"We came here to make him a Legend!" Nick said with pride.

Luke stared at Nick for a second, then hit his hat straight off his head. Nick ran to get it.

"Cool!" I said with excitement. 'Thats awesome his got good looks and hes a boxer!' I was complete space zone. I couldn't hear Lee talking to me.

"Clementine!" Lee said smiling, "Clem, I have to get to my classroom. Im still a teacher. Well get your stuff in I will see you later, Sweetpea." Lee said while walking out the door.

"Sweetpea?" Nick said, laughing his head off. Luke punched Nicks arm, and threw his backpack on his bed.

"Im going to explore, you know around the place." Luke said while waking out the door.

[Lukes POV]

I jogged towards the gym, I turned at the corner. And 'Slam' I ran into something err...someone? I fell straight onto my ass. I looked up to see what I hit.

"Clementine?" I said rubbing my head. "Wait, Clementine!" I jumped to my feet, and helped her up.

"Sorry." Clementine said dusting herself off.

"No, I should be the one whos sorry." I said concerned.

"Okay, I accept your apologie. Clem said smirking.

"Heh, where you off to Little Lady?" I said smiling. Handing her, her backpack.

"I was heading towards the gym." She said with a sigh.

"Cool I was just heading there myself," I said grabbing my water bottle.

"Cool." Clem said nodding her head she began to walk away. Until I grabbed her wrist.

Clementine looked up at me, confused, and surprised. "Umm...Clem, do you wanna go with me?" I asked, in my mind pleaded her to go.

[Clementines POV]

'OMG OMG! Did he just ask me to go to the gym, with him!?'

I thought and stared at him, his hand still around my wrist.

"Suuure!" I said awkwardly, and gave him an awkward smile. He smiled back, I was doing flips inside.

We walked out of the gym, I was laughing my head off.

"Common it wasn't THAT funny." Luke said, with a chuckle. "Your right," I said with a pause "it was Hilarious!" I said laughing.

Luke rolled his eyes, and chuckled.  
And pushed my shoulder.

We walked to our room. I took a shower and crawled in bed. And closed my eyes, and fell to sleep.

I woke up at the sound of yelling.  
It was Luke! He was yelling in the phone.

"Fuck, Nick!" He said out loud.

"No no no Fuck!" Luke said pacing in the kitchen.

"Do you need to...No! What!" Luke was screaming in the phone.

"Can't yo-" Luke paused. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Fuck!" Luke said, and slamed the phone in the charger. He put his hands over his face, and put his elbows on the counter. I heard his sobs, I walked up to him. I reached my hand out but I stopped.

I stood in the middle of the floor, watching him sob.


	2. Week 1, Day 2

[Luke's POV]

'How the Fuck did this happen?' The warm salty tears streaming down my face. I felt heartbroken, how does stuff happen like this?

"Uhh...Luke?" I heard a soft voice come from behind me. I quickly wiped my face with my hand, and spun around.

"H-hey." I said trying to hide the tears. "Are you okay?" She said walking towards me.

"No- Yea yes, just fine!" I said, with a fake smile. Trying to hide my face. Clementine put her hand on my shoulder. And I looked up at her I couldn't hide it. I gave her a frown. And her face looked shocked, she opened her mouth to say something, but there was knocking at the door.

I started walking towards the door, until "Wait," Clementine grabbed my arm. "you stay here. Ill get the door." She said, and gave me a smile.

She opened the door without hesitation. And was greeted by and tall brunette, with red glasses. And a kinda smaller brunette with a yellow jacket.

"Hey you guys!" She said surprised to see them.

"Hey!" The brunette with red glasses said all shy like.

"Come i-," She stopped and looked back at me. I gave her a sad look, and looked away. "actually let's go outside." She said with a smile.

"But I wanna see inside your apartment." The shorter brunette said, with a grumpy look. I walked over to the girls, and put my hand on Clementines shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay I gotta go anyway." I said passing by the girls.

Clementine looked over the girls shoulders and saw me walking down the hallway. A deep sigh went under her breath.

[Clementines POV]

'I wonder what happened to him? To make him so upset.' The thought ran through my head.

"Hey!" The shorter brunette said, waving her hand in my face. I shook my head. "Sorry guys." I said, with a smile

"Just thinking about my...uhmm..Dad." I said looking at the door.

"Can we come in?" Sarah said, smiling.

"Sure." I stepped aside, and them come in, I pulled out a few chairs for us, and sat down beside them.

"Why did your roommate just walk out?" Sarah asked concerned

"To me he seems really rude." Beca said, slamming her hand on the table. "Beca, you seem really rude." Sarah said smiling, Me and Sarah started giggling, we sat down for at least, four hours. And we heard yelling coming from the hallway.

We all got up to check what it was. I opened the door, we found a pair of kids? twins? arguing with Luke?

"How is it my fault?" Luke yelled, I heard his voice crack.

"You never helped him! All you did was worry about COLLAGE!" One of the twins yelled at him.

There was tears streaming down the twins faces. Luke stared at them frowning, then got an angry face. "How the fuck did I do it!," He lashed out, and threw over a garbage can. "I took care of him longer!" He yelled. And a woman came from upstairs. She had red curly hair, beautiful brown eyes.

"Luke!" The woman yelled. "The kids lost there Father too." The woman said, wiping away a tear.

"And you two. Don't blame your older brother! For what happened." I heard her voice crack. And she started sobbing. Luke reached over to his Mother and hugged her.

Beca and Sarah looked at me. "Maybe we should go." Beca said, looking at Sarah and then Me.

"Yeah," I said. "just call me when you guys get back." I said, and turned to Luke and his Family.

I knelt down in front of the twins. They wiped away there tears.

"Hi im Clementine!" I said giving them a smile. I looked back at Luke and his Mom.

The twins looked confused, I think I forgot what stranger danger was.

Cause they started freaking out. I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around to see who it was. Luke, he gave me a smile. "Girls this is Clementine. My roommate." He said looking away from the girls to his Mother.

"Well, its nice to meet the Clementine." His Mother said, trying to give me a smile.

"Clementine, this is Jenny, and Jesse." Luke said.

"Its so nice to meet you guys!" I said, smiling at his really cute family.

"I can see the family resemblance." I said chuckling.

"Hun," Luke's Mom said "your aunt is planning the funeral, Pete and Nick said they will help." She said.

"It was so nice to meet you Clementine." She said, "I'm sorry where's my manners. I'm Roxanne." Roxanne said, smiling well at least trying.

"Luke ill see you tomorrow." Roxanne said, leading the girls down the hall.

"Yea..." Luke said, watching them walk away.

[Luke's POV]

I turned around towards Clementine. "Thanks for that." I said, with a smile.

"Family, right?" She said, giggling.

"Its late I need some sleep." I said yawning and checking my watch.  
"Wow, its 10:32." I said, I walked through the door, I took a shower, and went to out to the living room, in my towel around my waist.

"Hey Clem!" I yelled, "This is gonna sound weird but, Where's my clothes?" I said chuckling.

Clementine came out in her towel to.

"I have no idea, where's my clothes?" She asked.

I walked over to the phone. "Theres a message?" I said lifting one eyebrow higher than the other. I pressed it.

"Hey Luke! And Clem!," Me and Clem looked at each other when we heard giggling in the back.

"We arranged a treasure hunt. Come down three doors away. And you might just find your clothes." The message ended.

"That was Nick." I said in an annoyed tone.

"And Beca and Sarah." Clementine said and gave me a angry look.

I looked at Clementine. 'Wow' I thought shes so cute. Shes got such a nice skinny muscular body.

"Lets go get our clothes." She said annoyed.

I walked towards the door, opened it and checked the halls.

"Its safe to go." I said smiling at her.

We walked down to door 329.  
I knocked on the door "NICK!" I yelled, we heard laughing and giggling and someone hushed them. Me and Clem looked at each other confused, and annoyed.

The door opened. And a camera flashed I gasped. "Nick!" I yelled walked towards him. And punched his arm. "Ow" Nick said laughing.

Clem looked over at Sarah and Beca laughing there heads off.

She started yelling at them.

"How did you even get our clothes?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well Beca grabbed them while I was waiting outside. And you were gone which made it easier." Nick said

I punched his arm again. "Where's my clothes?" I asked, more angrier than before.

Here Nick held out our cases and I snatched them. Nick let out a chuckle.

"Come on Clem." I said. I stormed out, and checked the cases. Her clothes. I let out a sigh.

"Clem, these are yours." i have her my case filled with her clothes.

I got my clothes and got dressed and came out. Clementine came out with, purple shorts, and my brown sweater. I chuckled

"You know that's my sweater?" I said looking how cute she looks right now.

"I know." She said with a smirk.

We both laughed and said our good nights. And drifted off to sleep.


	3. Week 2, Day 3

[Luke's POV]

I woke up, got dressed, and I walked to the bathroom. I opened the door, and 'Splat' I felt some spill over my head, it was was ice water.

I gasped at how cold it was, and I screamed. "Clem!" I yelled, I heard giggling from behind me.

I turned to see her laughing her head off. I chuckled "You think this is funny?" I said with a smile, I picked up a ice cube. And smiled. "Luke, no." She said laughing, and stepping slowly away.

She took a run for it. I ran after her with the ice in my hand. I jumped over the coffee table, ran into the kitchen. She ran down the hallway. And I chased her, I finally caught her.

She was standing, in the middle of the room. I laughed and picked her up with one arm. I used my other hand for shoving the ice down her shirt.

She screamed, and giggled. I was smiling. We were laughing till our stomachs hurt.

I then realized, she was still in my arms. I stared at her beautiful features. She let out a sigh, "I gotta get to class." She said annoyed. "Ill see you later?" She said smiling.

"Sure." I said, while putting her down on her feet.

After we both were done with our classes. We decided that we'll meet at the pool. Which will be fun, cause its summer, and its hot.

We met there with Nick and Beca Sarah said her dad gave her extra classes, and didn't want her to hurt herself at the pool.

"Check it out!" Nick said, "It looks like paradise." Beca said. Me and Clem looked at each other and laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Nick and Beca asked.

"Its just a pool." Clementine said while laughing.

"Its paradise theres Pom trees, Birds, and A Waterfall!" I teased, while pushing Nick in the water.

Nick chuckled and pulled me in. And slaped water in my face.

"So how did your Dads funeral go?" Beca asked, I frowned and turned towards her.

"It was fine." I said, "Anything else you wanna ask Jackass." I said annoyed.

"Pfft...Clem lets get in a swim suits." Beca said an walked into the dressing room.

"How you holding up?" Nick asked.

"Fine." I said, I leaned on the stairs.

"You sure?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes!" I yelled, and gave him a glare.

Nick Looked above me and whisted. "Beach Babes," Nick said while smiling.

"Pervert," Beca said, while grabbing a beach ball and threw it at Nick.

Beca was wearing a yellow bikini.  
I looked over at Clementine, she was wearing a light purple One piece bikini.

Nick slapped me in the back of the head.

"Cannon Ball!" Clem yelled, and jumped into the pool. Beca smile and dived in the pool.

Nick went under, and grabbed Beca by the legs and pulled her down, Clem looked at me with a curious look.

We waited till they came up. But no sign of them. "Nick!" I yelled.

"Beca!" Clementine yelled. No sign of them.

"Stay here." I told her. I dove under and none of them were here. I came up, and I swam towards where they placed there things. And they were gone.

I yelled over to Clem and she swam over. "Where did they go?"  
There was a note.

"Luke and Clem Me and Beca had to do stuff. But meet us next Friday. At the lake. Nick & Beca" I put the note down

"They couldn't have told us in person?" She said, "Well this could be one thing, there in love?" I said with a smile. Me and Clem stared at each other, and laughed.

We decided to go back to the gym. I need training, and its fun to have someone go with you.

We arrived at the gym, I walked over to the weights, and Clem walked over to the Treadmill.

"Be careful on the Clem." I said, while smiling.

"At least ill be more careful than you did last time." She said with a giggle.

"Very funny." I said, I picked up two 50 pound weights. And started bench pressing.

I looked over a Clem, and smiled.  
I wasn't paying attention. My hand slipped. I felt the bar hit my chest. And my arm got caught.

I let out a gasp and groaned. I tried to lift it with my arm, my arm wouldn't cooperate.

Clem looked over and gasped. She stopped and ran over to help me.

"Luke, What the heck happened?" She asked trying to lift the bar.

"I don't know!" I screamed at the sudden pain. I helped her with my other arm. And finally got the thing off.

She touched my arm, and the pain started again. "We need to that checked." She said, I put a hand to my chest. I laided down on the bench.

"My chest hurts." I groaned. "You hit your chest?" She asked in a pitched but concerned tone.

"No no nope." I said trying to put on a smile. "Hey, are you sure your okay?" She said and gave me a look of concern.

"Yeah i'm okay." I said, lifting myself up then suddenly the pain. It felt like someone was kicking my chest. And I ignored the pain.

We both walked home, I went to the fridge, and got a pack of ice.

I put it on my arm. And went into my room. I started putting the ice on my chest. I groaned at the pain.

I layed down, and closed my eyes. I took some pain killers earlier, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

[Clementines POV]

I leaned on the wall, in Lukes room. I watched him sleep.

'He's so cute when he sleeps.' I thought to myself. I smiled, and then I heard someone at the door.

I walked towards the door, and answered the door,

"Dad! Carley!" I said surprised.

"Oh did you cancel?" Lee said worried.

"No, no no!" I said, "I just forgot. Come in." Lee and Carly walked in and sat on the sofa.

"Wheres your roommate?" Carly asked,

"Hes sleeping," I said.

"Oh," Lee said looking down the hallway.

"So Clem, how has it been going, you know through school and all." Carley said.

"Well..its really cool, I love art school. Im going to be an artist one day." I said while stuffing my face with the chinese food, Lee had brought.

"I had a interview with an artist, she was just like you." Carley said,

"Cool." I said,

We were talking for hours, I sat on the couch and laid my head back.

"Ughh...that was good chinese." I said, Lee and Carley chuckled. I smiled and laughed along with them.

Lee and Carley left and I sat back on the couch. I turned on the TV and slowly drifted off to sleep.

[Luke's POV]

I woke up checked the clock. 3:27  
I slipped out of bed and walked out to the living room.

I walked in the living room and chuckled. Clementine sleeping on the sofa.

I walked to the TV and turned it off. I walked towards Clem again and carefully picked her up.

I walked slowly into her room. And placed her in her bed, and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Clem." I said and quietly closed the door.

I went back to bed and drifted off the sleep.

~

**Thank you guy's for the Reviews and Follows! It means so much to me! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! ^^;**


	4. Week 2, Day 5

[Clementines POV]

"Luke!" I screamed throwing, a ball at him.

He caught it and looked at me. "What?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"You know! Wheres my hat!" I screamed, "its very special!" He smirked at raised it from behind his back.

"You mean this?" Luke said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes." I said annoyed.

"Your gonna have to catch me!" He said running down the hall, into the living room. I took off running after him.

He stopped, and I stopped, he held the haf. And put it in his head backwards. And started running again.

We heard a knock at the door. Luke looked at me and stopped.

I jumped on him, and tried taking the hat off his head. He started laughing, and trying to pry me off.

I held on to him, I tried to snatch it but he kept moving his fat head.

Luke threw me off, and walked towards the door, and opened it

"He-" He got cut off by me tackling him onto the floor. We both laughed, and two men came in.

One was Lee and the other was my Uncle.

"Looks like you two are having fun." Lee said smiling.

I jumped off Luke and hugged Lee. Then Uncle Bud.

Luke got up and smiled awkwardly. He was probably embarassed. He took off the hat, and placed it gently on my head.

Lee and Uncle Bud chuckled.

"You ready for explostions?" Bud asked giving me a smile and looked over at Lee.

"Hell yes!" I said, and Lee looked at me, with a surprised look on his face.

"I mean, Heck yes!" I said and smiled shy like.

"Nice save." Lee said and chuckled and rubbed my head.

"What are you guys doing this 4th?" Luke asked.

Lee smiled "Maybe you can come with us?" I said excited, while  
looking at Uncle Bud.

"I don't see why not." Lee said shrugging.

"I don't wanna be a bother," Luke said, "After my Father. I didn't wanna really celebrate the 4th. To many," Luke cut off he looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry." I said, and laid my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine," he said shaking my hand off.

"Me and your Uncle Bud are going to catch up. We'll leave you two alone." Lee said and walked out the door. "See ya later..." I said.

"You know, we were suppose to meet Nick and Beca at the Lake" Luke said. "Oh...Yeah." I sighed,

"But...that's is later." He said smirking. I gave him a smile.

"Do you wanna wrestle?" I said without thinking.

He gave me a shocked look. "Are you crazy?" He sad and stared at me. "I dunno..." I said,

Without hezitation I jumped on Him. He looked at me surprised, I saw hus face flush red. And I blushed. And looked away, and looked back. And blushed again.

Luke took off my hat. And smiled and brushed back a strand of my hair. I blushed, he stared into my eyes. And he slowly smiled. And he put my hat back on my head.

He picked me up, I trusted him. And he placed me carefully on my feet. And walked over to the coffee table. And picked up a picture frame. And let out a chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" I asked with one eyebrow higher than the other.

He turned the picture frame. I laughed, it was Luke and I we were in our towels. 'Thats what the flash was for.'

"I going to kill them." He said chuckling. "I like it, it's kinda cute." I said smiling, at Lukes cute facial expression.

[Lukes POV]

Shes so cute, I looked over at Clem.

"Hey." She said, I looked over at her and smiled. "Lets cook something." She said, "I don't know...how...to." I stuttered,

"How, to?" She said smirking

"You know, cook." I said.

"Ill teach you!" She said smiling.

She grabbed my hand and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed an appron. And tied it around her waist. She grabbed another apron. And walked behind me. She placed the apron on me, and tied it.

She let out a giggle. And turned towards the stove.

"We are just cooking, spaghetti." She said. "We will need noodles, sauce, bazil, and cheese." She said, I nodded and started looking in the pantrys. And grabbed the sauce and noodles.

"Now what?" I said looking down at the ingredients confused. "Here," She said, and she walked over and picked up a knife. And cut the package of noodles.

And poured them into the boiling water. "Get out a small pot and pour the sauce in it." She said smiling.

"Luke?" She said in a curious tone.

"Hmm..." I hummed, I looked over at her.

"How did you not no how to cook? I meaned how did you survive 2 weeks, without knowing how to cook." She asked smiling.

My face flushed red and cleared my throat. "A Resturant." I said.

"How do you stay so fit?" She said sarcastically. "Ha..ha...very funny."  
I said. Clementine turned around and "Did we buy bazil? And cheese?" She asked

"Uhhh...no." I said and smirked.

"Lets go to Trader Joes." She said.

"Trader what?"

"Trader Joes!"

"Never been there."

"Then we will go there."

She took off the noodles and we walked all the way to Trader Joes.

We walked into the store and grabbed a cart.

I leaned on my cart and pushed it. "This place is for old people." I mumbled, and She hit my arm.

"Me and my Dad go here all the time." She said.

"Oh... Yeah but He's old?" I said sarcastically. And recived another smack on the shoulder.

I chuckled and pushed her. She grabbed the ingredients, and we went to the cash register. And got all of our stuff.

And headed straight home. We walked in and was greeted by Lee, Carly, and her Uncle Bud.

"How did you guys get in here?" Clementine asked, and put down her purse.

"The door was unlocked." Carly said. Clementine glared at me. I chuckled "I did," I said, I walked into the kitchen, and placed the groceries on the counter.

"Where did you guys go?" Lee asked crossing his legs.

"Trader Joes." Clementine said, and put on her apron. And started cutting the bazil.

"How did it go?" Bud asked.

"Pretty good," She said,

She looked at me and smile and grabbed an apron and put it on me. She smiled and returned to what she was doing.

Lee and Bud chuckled, I blushed and shrugged. The phone started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said,

"Luke? Hey are you going to come to the Lake today?" Nick said,

"Yeah sure, why?"

"Me and Beca set something up."

"Like what?"

"Just come and see for yourself."

"Fine, ill tell Clementine." I said, and hung up the phone.

"Who was that." Clementine said holding up a spoon filled with sauce to my lips. I tasted it, and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"It was Nick. He said he wanted to meet us at the Lake." I said, I grabbed out 5 plates. And set them on the counter.

Clementine served the food and looked back at me.

"What for?" She asked curiously.

"I don't know." I said. We both sat down. And started stuffing our faces.

"So Luke right?" Bud said,

"Yeah," I said,

"What do you do?"

"I'm boxer." I said and took a bite of food.

"Thats cool," He said, he started rolling up his sleeve. I looked at him confused.

"Show me what you got." He said and placed his elbow on the table.

"Uncle Bud I don't think he wants to." Clementine said and looked at me.

"Bud just leave him be." Carly said, I chuckled and rolled up my sleeve. I placed my elbow firmly on the table.

I looked into his eyes, and smirked. I grabbed his hand, and the match begun.

It wouldn't be fair to say it was a easy match; many times Bud seemed he was going to win, and many times Luke seemed he was going to win

A noise came from his pocket. "Dammit..." Luke realized his attention was separated, and slammed his hand on the table.

"Yes!" I exclaimed,

I looked over at Clementine, and smiled.

"I think we should be going." Lee said. "Aww...okay." Clem said, and we walked them out.

As soon as they left, I grabbed Her wrist. "We have to go to the Lake. Nick and Beca are waiting!" I said, and started running towards the Lake.

We met with Nick and Beca.

"Okay, promise you won't backout?" Beca said,

"We already said Yes!" Clem exclaimed.

"Okay, you promised. We are going to play tug o' war." Nick said,  
"You brought us here to play a childush game?" I said.

"Which ever team loses," He cleared hus throat and continued. "Has to...jump in the Lake...Naked." He said.

I looked at him confused.

"You promised!" He added.

"And Clementine does keep her promises." Beca saud while smirking.

"Fine!" Clem said, we both grabbed the rope, and got ready.

We both tugged and pulled, I yanked on the rope. And looked at Nick. We were Neck and Neck.

And suddenly the rope.

**I'm sorry I did not post sooner. I was so busy this week. You guy's decide who goes in the River! Is it Luke & Clementine? Or Nick & Beca? Write in the Reviews! Love all you guys for the support xoxo**


	5. Week 2, Day 5 Day 6

[Luke's POV]

And suddenly the rope.

We felt a big tug on the rope.  
Me and Clem fell into the mud.

I spat, and looked at Nick and Beca laughing at us. "Shit," I mumbled.

"A Deal is a Deal!" Nick exclaimed.

"A Deal is a Deal." I replied.

I took off my shirt. "Wait, wait! I didn't think we were going to lose! Luke! Your a boxer common." Clem said, and stuck her lip out like she was pouting.

"Deals are Deals!" Beca exclaimed, "Fine!" She screamed.

"Turn around!" She yelled. All of us turned around. And heard a splash.

"I'm in," She said. I turned around, and looked at everybody. "Your guys turn..." They all gave me a blank expressions.

"Turn Around!" I yelled. They turned around, again. I striped and cannonballed in the Lake.

I looked at Nick laughing. "Whats so funny?" Clementine asked.

"What we do next." Nick said with a grin. Beca picked up our clothes, and took off in the woods. With Nick following her.

"Nick! Get the Fuck back here, with our clothes!" I screamed, he turned around and waved. And continued walking away.

"Nick, Nick! Fuck Nick. Dammit get your ass back here!" I yelled.

"Beca! Aghhh..." Clem yelled, she looked at me, and let out a deep sigh.

"What do we do next?" She asked, in an angry voice. "Theres not that much we can do." I replied, looking down the River.

I started swiming down the Lake.  
"Dammit, there are no houses near." I exclaimed, I put my hand on my face.

"Even if there was what would we say? Oh were in the nude because we lost a bet, No Luke!" She yelled

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do? Wait out here till we freeze our asses!"

"I don't know! Your the one who got us in this mess?"

"How?"

"You didn't pull hard enough."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't pull hard enough!"

"Don't get all sarcastic with me!"

"What about you were you trying your best? Cause I sure as hell did."

"I did! I did my best!"

"Yeah Right!"

"Thats it!" She screamed, swan towards me. And placed her hands in my shoulders. And ducked me in water.

I tried squirming, but she had a good grip on me. I stopped squirming and slowly drifted down.

She dove very fast and grabbed me. And took me to shore.

"Luke, Luke!" She screamed, I peeked real quick and saw tears streaming down her face.

I quickly sat up and spit water at her face. I laughed my head off when I saw her face.

I then realized we were on shore. And she saw me... 'This is awkward' I jumped into the water fast. And she did as well.

My cheeks were flush red, and I saw hers was too.

"Nice Tattoo." I mumbled. She turned around "What tattoo?" She stuttered.

"The one on your ass." I said without hesitation. She gasped, "You cannot tell Lee,"

"Okay, okay...So what made you wanna get a black crown." I asked.

She slapped me, "It's none of your business." She hissed.

"Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." I sighed and swan up to her. She placed a kiss on my forehead. I blushed and looked at her.

We both stayed still. And seemed like we were getting close. I brushed back a strand of her hair.

And placed a kiss on her cheek. I smiled and looked at her. And she smiled back.

We heard someone calling un the woods. "Clementine! Luke!" Nick yelled.

He came with our clothes, and some towels. "There you guys are. You guys swam pretty far." He said. "Jackass," I said.

I grabbed the towel. And climbed out. I put the towel around my waist, and grabbed the other for drying my hair. I looked at Nick.

And I looked over at Clem.

And then I jumped at the sudden noise coming from Nick arms. I walked towards Nick and grabbed Clem's phone.

"Its Lee," I said looking at the phone. "Answer it im getting dressed." She said going she swam towards shore.

I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey! Isn't this Clems phone?" I heard him say sarcasticly. I chuckled,

"Are you guys ready to go?" He said, "Umm...let me see if Clems ready," I put my hand over the phone. "Psst...Clem? Lee wants to know if your ready?" I said,

She came out fully dressed and grabbed the phone. "Yeah, just give me another two hours? Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay see you then, Love you...Bye." She hung up the phone. And turned towards me.

"We have to get home now!" She said, and started running towards our apartment. "Nick I'll I'm gonna get back at you." I said, and started running towards her.

We got at our place. She ran in her room. And slammed it shut. I took a shower. And walked into the living room.I heard a knock at the door.

I walked up to the door, and answered it. It was Carly.

She was wearing a beautiful lace red dress. "You look stunning." I said. And she smiled.

"Thank you Luke." I said smiling "Oh...ughh...Would you come in?" I stuttered. "Oh I came here to see Clem, I just couldn't wait to see her dress." She said, we chuckled.

The door opened and Clem stepped out. "Wow," I whistled at the sight of her.

"Oh my, honey you look so beautiful." Carly exclaimed and gave her a hug.

Clem looked at me and chuckled. I remembered I was in my towel. I sighed, "I gotta get dressed." I said.

"What are you going to be wearing?" Clem asked.

"Uhh...A shirt and Jeans?" I said,

"Oh no your not." Carly and Clem said.

"Huh.."

I only got to get into my boxers, and the girls ran into my room. And started going in my closet.

Clem pulled out a Tuxedo. "That'll do!" Carly said. I looked at then and crossed my arms. And one eyebrow higher than the other.

"Put this on!" Clem said excitedly. And handed me the Tuxedo Pants.

I put them on and my black belt. Carly and Clem put on the rest, and tied the bow tie.

Clem grabbed out a comb and started combing my hair.

It was done.

"Oh my gosh! You look so handsome." Carly said, "Okay I think we got to get to a party!" I said, I walked up to the door and opened it.

We got into the truck, and arrived at the party. I looked into the sky. It was very cloudy, I looked at Clem.

'Wow this is a very Fancy place.'

We walked in, everybody was in Tuxedos, Suits & Dresses.

"We finally get to have a Fancy, fancy party!" Clem exclaimed with excitment.

I held out my elbow. And Clem held on to it. We smiled, and laughed. We met up with Lee.

"What kind of party is this?" I spoke up. Bud choked on his drink, and turned towards me.

"This is a wedding." He said, I looked at him confused. "Then why did you say Explosions?" I exclaimed.

"After the wedding," Lee said,

"Whos getting married?" I asked.

"Kenny & Serita." He replied, "Oh..Those guys." I said, and walked to Clem. I taped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Clem, Whos Kenny & Serita?" I asked, "Just some neighbours I had, when I was little." She said,

"You didn't tell me we were going to a wedding!" I exclaimed, "I didn't feel like telling." She said with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness. You two act like a bunch of teenagers!" She said,Me and Clem turned around. And was greeted by a Old Lady.

"Grandma!" Clem said, and gave her a hug. Her grandma turned around, and hugged me.

I looked at Clem, and she started laughing. "Hi!" I said, still in her embrace. She let go and looked at us both.

"My baby has grown up," She said, and pinched Clems cheek.

"I was going to visit your apartment, but Lee said you would be here." She said and smiled.

"Grandma I would've came to your place." Clem said,

"Nonsence, I wouldn't have met..."

"Luke." I finally said.

"I wouldn't have met Luke." She said with a grin.

We started hearing the piano start playing.

"Oh it's time!" She said,

We sat down, and Serita came out. Her dress was beautiful.

Two little flower girls came from behind her. And a yound boy, holding the rings.

They said there vowels. And it was time for dancing. I walked up to Clem and held out my hand.

"May I have this dance? Your Majesty?" I said with a smile.

"Yes, yes you may." She said and we both laughed.

It was a slow dance

We were turning and spinning, around the dance floor.

"Who knew a boxer can dance?" She whispered.

"You can be surprised what else I can do." I whispered back.

I smiled at her. And the song ended. I walked with Clementine. And Sarah bumped into us.

"Its so terrible!" Sarah exclaimed,

"Whats wrong?" Clem asked with a worried tone.

"You know the guy who sings? For Kennys and Seritas dance? Well he got a bug. And know he had to go home!" She cried, and Clem calmed her down.

"What song were they going to play?" I asked,

"Unchained Melody." She replied, I walked up to the stage. And whispered into mans ear. And he handed me his guitar.

I placed the microphone in front of me.

"This is a Dance Song for Kenny and his Wife." I said, I looked at Clementine and winked.

Beauty queen of only eighteen sheep. Had some trouble with herself.

He was always there to help her sheep. Always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles, and miles! And wound up at your door.

I've had you so many times, but somehow I want more!

I don't mind spending everday.

Out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with a broken smile.

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved, and she will be loved.

I know where you hide.

Alone in your car.

Know all of the things that make you who you are.

I know that Goodbye! Means nothing at all. Comes back and makes me catch her every time, she falls. Yeah...yea..

I heard applauses, clapping, cheering. I got off the stage.

Clem ran up to me.

"That was amazing!" She exclaimed, "How did you know how to sing." She asked.

"I use to I guess." I said and shrugged. She smiled and turned towards Lee.

"Ill be right back." She said. I sat down at a table and pulled out my phone.

And scrolled through my contacts. And pressed Nick.

"Hey Nick, cool, cool."

"Great! Okay, ill call you tomorrow." I hung up the phone.

Clem, Carly and Lee walked towards me. "Luke I'm going to go with My Dad and Carly tonight." She said,

"You mean your staying at there place. Tonight?" I said,

"Yeah just thought i'd tell you just in case you worried."

"Oh...Okay. See you tomorrow."

"You too!"

She walked away with them, and left. I headed for the door. And got in my truck.

And started driving. I arrived, and opened the door.

I sighed, and rubbed my face. I took off my Tux. And jumped in the shower.

I got out of the shower, and put in my towel.

I got dressed, and sat on the sofa. And slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Reviews? Maybe? I hope you guys liked this Chapter :) Next ones going to be just about Clementine's POV**

**Thank you to GoldenEnderHawk and Driftingawayfromreality! And all of you. You guy's helped me through my Depression I was going through and you lightened my day. Thank you! :D**


	6. Week 2, Day 7

[Clementines POV]

I woke up with the smell of nice freshly made pancakes.

I jumped out of bed, and ran straight to the kitchen. I saw my Grandma cooking, and Carly setting the table.

I saw Lee, and Uncle Bud sitting at the table. Bud was reading a newspaper, and Lee was drinking coffee.

I yawned, and smiled at Lee.

"Good morning Sweetpea, how was your sleep?" Lee asked, and took a sip of his coffee.

"I slept fine," I said, pushing a strand of hair from my face.

I sat down, and started stacking pancakes on my plate. I poured the maple syrup on them, and started stuffing my face.

I turned towards my grandmother, and smiled. "Wheres Grandpa?" I asked,

"He's still sleeping," Carly said, and put on a bowl of eggs. Carly walk to Lee and kissed him.

"I have to get to work." Carly said, and started walking towards the door. "Wait, Carly don't you wanna eat?" I asked.

"I already ate this morning. Thank you anyway." She said, and walked out the door.

"Hey Clem, me and your Dad got you something." Uncle Bud exclaimed, and looked at Lee.

"After your breakfast." Lee said firmly.

"Fine, we'll open it later." Uncle Bud said, he rolled his eyes and looked at me. We both laughed and finished our breakfast.

We ran to the living room, and sat in front of the present. "Can I open it?" I asked, with a hint of inpatients. "Go for it." Lee said smiling.

I slowly unrapped the gift. And gasped and gently pick it up. It whined, "A Puppy!" I exclaimed. I hugged it.

"What are you going to name it?" Uncle Bud asked, I though about it, and picked up the puppy.

"Sam." I finally said. Lee and Bud chuckled I smiled and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys!" I said, "Honey, why don't you take the dog home? Hes only tweleve weeks old." Lee said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah...Okay. I gotta set up his stuff anyway." I said, I walked out the door and Lee drove me back home.

I got out of the car, and walked up to the door, and froze. I heard a guitar and someone singing.

And they say, shes is the class A Team. Stuck in her daydream.

Been this way since eighteen, but lately, her face seems slowly sinking wasting...

Crumbling like pastrys.

And they scream. The worst things in life come free to us.

And were ohh...under the upperhand. Go mad for a couple grams.

And we don't wanna go outside tonight. And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland.

Or sell love to another man.

It's too cold outside!

For angels to fly, to fly, for angels to die...

I sat down at the door. And I wanted to open the door. But I didn't, something was stopping me. 'He likes singing! I thought he was a boxer?'

I slowly opened the door. And tiptoed in, holding Sam closely to my chest. I tiptoed towards my room but a hand touched my shoulder.

I screamed, and dropped Sam. I turned around, and saw Luke laughing at me.

I looked down at Sam, and kneeled down to him. I checked if he was okay. And jumped up and screamed at Luke.

"You almost hurt Sam!" I screamed, I was so angry at him, I slapped him on the face.

"Ow, hey! Quit it." He said while rubbing his face.

"Whos Sam?" Luke said, and looked over my shoulder.

"My Puppy!" I exclaimed, I picked Sam up and showed it to Luke.

"Oh...Thats a cute dog." He said, and started scratching behind Sams ear.

"But, we can't keep him." He suddenly said.

"What! No! Why?" I exclaimed.

"Okay you tell the people why we have a dog in here."

"Because we wanted him."

"They'll complain!"

"Please! Please, can we keep him!

"Hmmm..."

"Please!"

"Fine, fine, we can keep him."

"Yay! You won't regret this." I said, I grabbed Sam and headed towards my room.

"I hope so..." I heard him mumble.

I walked into my room, and threw all my stuff on my bed.

And put down Sam.

Luke came in and leaned on the door. He had something behind his back. He smiled, and waved a game in the air.

"Twister! Omg! I love Twister!" I exclaimed, Luke smiled and walked up to me.

"Lee told me, he said you loved it since you were a little girl." He said, and patted me on the head.

"Let's go play." He finally said. We ran out in the living room. He laid the mat down.

"You spin first," He said, I smiled he spun it and it landed on Blue.

"Right foot on Blue." He said I can see the smile creeping on his face.

"Left hand on Yellow." I said,

"Left foot on Red."

"Right foot on Green"

Me and Luke got twisted. He started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" I asked,

"This is fun." He said and grined from ear to ear.

My Legs and Arm were burning, and I couldn't take it.

I dropped and landed on Luke.

"Ow," He said with a chuckle.

"Opps." Luke started laughing really hard, and stopped and looked at me. I glaced at the clock.  
"It's 9:30! Wow!" I exclaimed, he glaced at the clock. "Wow, your right. Time flew by so fast." He exclaimed.

We both laughed, he looked at me, and smiled. He pushed back a strand of my hair, and took off my hat.

It felt like we got closer and closer. It looked like he was going to kiss me. I feel so hot I bet if he touched me I would melt.

"Hey Luke?" I said, I stared into his eyes. And he stared back.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, "What is it?" He asked. I froze for a few seconds.

"Theres this club, and well...I was wondering? Maybe you wanna go there?" I asked, he smirked.

"Sure, what time?" He asked, and looked at me I could see his blush. But he quickly turned away.

"Umm...Now?" I said with a bit of hesitation.

"Okay, but I have to meet Nick later." He said. We both got up and walked out the door.

We arrived at the club. It was a mexican bar. We both took seats, and a waitress came up to us.

"I'll have a Martinez, and what about you Clem?"

"I'll have what he having." I said, I smiled and nodded.

Luke looked over to the people who were dancing. He looked over at me. "Wanna dance?" He asked.

"Not really.." I replied looking at him than over to the people.

"Sure you do!" He said he took me by the wrist, and took me to the dance floor.

We started to tango.

And the song ended. Our faces were so close, it looked like we were going to kiss again.

Then we broke apart.

He gave me a heart warming smile, "I have to go meet Nick." He said while smirking.

We got into an elevator and click the button.

The elevator opened, and Luke turned to me.

"This is my stop. I'll see you later? Tommorow?" He smile, he hugged me and broke away. He stood in silence.

The elevator door started to close, he placed his hand over the door.

"Bye!" I said with excitement.

"Bye." He kissed my cheek, and hugged me again. The elevator started to close again.

This time I stopped it.

He grabbed me by the arm. And slammed me against the elevator wall. Kissing me roughly. I kissed him back. The elevator door started to close again. Luke and I both stopped it.

We broke apart. We both were panting hard. He looked at me and smiled while still panting.

"I gotta go." He finally said, he,walked out of the elevator. And the doors finally closed.

I felt heat rush through my body, my heart was thumping. I didn't know what to feel, but I knew that it wasn't a dream. I felt happier than ever.

**A/n: I'm so sorry that I haven't posted like almost a month! Hope you enjoyed this =) love you all! **


	7. A Little Something

**A/n: Hey guys, I'm sorry to say but I have lost so much interest in this story. I apologize for Luke and Clems tango. **

**it was an honest mistake... I might write one more chapter. But we will see. **

**I love all you you guys! Bye. **


End file.
